


Day 8: Survivor

by RavensCAT



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Christmas Miracle, Christopher gets a baby sister, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: “Buck! Buck, there’s a baby in here!” Eddie yells panicking.“Shit! CAP, WE NEED TO FLIP THIS CAR OVER, NOW!” Buck yells up to them.“We’re tossing you chains! Tie em up!” Bobby yells down.Buck nods and makes his way over to Eddie’s side. He can see a baby hanging upside down in the car seat, the water is just grazing the top of her head. There’s a bow on her head and her eyes are closed. Buck’s heart clenches.“Fuck, Eddie is she…” Buck can’t finish his sentence.Eddie places a comforting hand on his back. “We don’t know, baby. She could be fine.”When they get called out for a car overturned in a ravine they had braced themselves for the worst. Buck and Eddie didn't think they would get a daughter out of the whole situation.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 21
Kudos: 424
Collections: 25 Days Of Buddie





	Day 8: Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> aksjdhfkjah
> 
> Ok so this fic is based on a true story which I took some liberties with. 
> 
> Here's the news article --> [link](https://www.cbsnews.com/news/officers-who-saved-baby-in-icy-river-heard-mysterious-voice/)
> 
> Also a big thank you to my betas [@xpaperheartso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpaperheartso/pseuds/xpaperheartso) and [nilshki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki)

Buck eyes the ring on his finger. The ring that Eddie had used to propose to him not two days earlier. It still feels surreal to him. What a wonderful moment it had been. 

*

_ “Eddie where are we going?” he asks. _

_ “For a walk, mi amor. It’s a beautiful day, and the park near our house has Christmas lights set up. I took Christopher the other night and it was beautiful.”  _

_ “But it’s cold, Eds,” Buck whines. “Isn’t it supposed to snow tonight?”  _

_ Eddie chuckles, “I’ll cuddle you, besides it’ll help us digest our food.”  _

_ “Fine, but I expect full on cuddles when we get back too.” _

_ “Deal.”  _

_ They bundle up in their jackets and Eddie grabs his toque and tugs it down over Buck’s ears. _

_ Buck looks at him.  _

_ “Can’t have those ears freezing off now can we?” Eddie teases. _

_ Buck chuckles. “Alright, c’mon let’s go.”  _

_ “Uh, just gimme a sec, I forgot my phone in the bedroom,” he says. _

_ Buck frowns. He could swear he saw Eddie slip his phone in his pocket a couple minutes ago. He shrugs and nods.  _

_ Eddie comes back a couple minutes later and they head out.  _

_ * _

_ “Wow, you were right, this is so beautiful,” Buck says, looking around the park in awe.  _

_ The trees are ablaze with lights. The trail has cute little lit up snowmen and sleighs and all things Christmas set up.  _

_ Eddie studies the side of Buck’s face, which is absolutely radiant, and glowing softly from all the lights.  _

_ They make their way over to the little bridge on the trail which has a stream running under it. Before Buck can make his way to the other side Eddie grabs his hand and pulls him back.  _

_ Buck turns to look at him. “What’s wrong?”  _

_ “Nothing… just…” Eddie slips his hand into his pocket before getting down on one knee, ignoring the wetness seeping into his jeans from the damp ground.  _

_ Buck gasps,hand coming up to cover his mouth as he watches Eddie pull out a little box from his pocket. _

_ “Eddie…”  _

_ Before Eddie could even say a word the box slips from his hand. It bounces on the wooden bridge before falling through the gaps into the stream down below.  _

_ “Fuck!” Eddie looks over the edge of the bridge still on his knee.  _

_ “Oh my god, Eddie!” Buck yells heart pounding. He knows Eddie isn’t one to half ass things so that ring probably cost an arm and a leg. “Where did it go?” he asks whilst frantically looking over the edge. _

_ “Right here,” Eddie says, pulling another box from his boot.  _

_ Buck turns his head to look at him, confusion and shock written all over his face. “Oh my god. I hate you,” he says noticing the other box, “You nearly gave me a heart attack.” He looks about ready to throttle Eddie. _

_ Eddie laughs as he pulls open the box. “Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me besides Christopher. I love you so much. I love how amazing you are with Christopher. I love how much you care about us, how much you keep me in check. I love having you by my side and Christopher loves having you by his side. Would you do us the honour of marrying me and being by our side forever?” Eddie asks pulling the ring out of the box. He looks up at Buck with hope in his eyes _

_ Buck lets out a choked sob, “Yes. Yes!”  _

_ Eddie beams at him and slips the ring on Buck’s finger. A perfect fit. Of course it is. _

_ Eddie stands and pulls Buck into a hug. _

_ “I still hate you for that joke,” Buck says. _

_ Eddie laughs and simply holds him tighter. “I love you too.”  _

_ Buck pulls back and cups Eddie’s face in his hands, blue eyes alight with affection before leaning in and kissing him hard.  _

_ “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” Eddie whispers. _

_ Buck kisses him again. He hears rustling behind him and turns around to see Chim, Maddie, and Hen come up behind him. Chimney has his phone pointed at them and a shit-eating grin on his face _

_ “Oh my god, you should’ve seen your face when Eddie dropped the box off the bridge,” Hen laughs. _

_ “What are you guys doing here?” Buck asks confused.  _

_ “Eddie asked us to be here. Wanted someone to get your reaction on camera,” Maddie says. _

_ “Oh…”  _

_ “You don’t mind do you?” Eddie asks frowning. _

_ “No… no it’s good. I’m glad.” Buck smiles at him. _

_ “Anyways, congrats, Buck,” Chim says coming up to him and giving him a hug.  _

_ Hen and Maddie pile up on the hug as well. _

_ “Uh, hello? Eddie is getting married too,” Eddie says.  _

_ They laugh and yank him into their group hug. _

_ * _

Buck will never forget that perfect moment. The blaring of the alarms interrupts Buck from admiring the ring on his finger. He jumps out of his chair and rushes down the stairs. 

He hops into his gear before jumping into the truck beside Eddie, who gives him a smile, nudging him with his shoulder. 

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Buck replies. 

“Do we know the situation?” Eddie asks Bobby.

“Apparently there is a car upside down in a ravine,” Bobby explains.

“Are there people in it?” Hen asks.

“Not sure, it’s fifty percent submerged in water.” 

*

Once they arrive on scene the sun is nearly setting. Bobby looks down the cliff to where the car is overturned in the ravine. 

“Alright, Diaz, Buckley! I need lights on the scene,” Bobby yells.

“I think I saw someone inside,” The man who called 9-1-1 reveals. 

Buck and Eddie share a look. 

“Okay, Torres get the lights! Buck, Eddie, I need you two to go down there and see what the situation is,” Bobby yells.

Bobby turns to look at him. “Are you the one who called 9-1-1?” Bobby asks.

He nods, “Yeah, I usually fish around here when I noticed the car.” 

Bobby nods, “Okay.”

He watches Buck and Eddie strap up and slip on their helmets before they make their way to the edge. They quickly rappel down the cliff-side and into the ravine,hissing as the chilly water seeps into their shoes. 

“Fuck! That’s cold,” Buck groans. The water has to be in the negatives.

They make their way over to the car, noticing the roof of the car has been crushed under the water. 

Buck peers into the car from the windshield, almost submerging his body halfway into the water. The lady in the car is pale and unmoving, completely submerged beneath the water’s surface. Buck’s grip on the car tightens as he swallows the right lump in his throat. 

“Eddie we can’t get in here unless we flip it over,” Buck yells. “We have a lady in the driver’s side. DOA .” He straightens up. 

“Buck! Buck, there’s a baby in here!” Eddie yells panicking. 

“Shit! CAP, WE NEED TO FLIP THIS CAR OVER, NOW!” Buck yells up to them. 

“We’re tossing you chains! Tie em up!” Bobby yells down.

Buck nods and makes his way over to Eddie’s side. He can see a baby hanging upside down in the car seat, the water is just grazing the top of her head. There’s a bow on her head and her eyes are closed. Buck’s heart clenches. 

“Fuck, Eddie is she…” Buck can’t finish his sentence.

Eddie places a comforting hand on his back. “We don’t know, baby. She could be fine.” 

The chains get tossed down and they make quick work of chaining the car up. 

A couple other firefighters and police officers come down to help them out. One of them passes Eddie the jaws. He grabs them and waits as they prepare to flip the car over. 

Once the car is flipped Eddie moves in with the jaws. He pries the back door open and Buck darts inside and feels around for her pulse. 

“Fuck! She’s alive. She’s breathing!” He carefully cuts her out of the straps and pulls her out. She’s only got on a thin onesie and Buck doesn’t know how she’s alive but he thanks whatever God is up there, that she is.

Buck doesn’t know how he makes it up the cliff and into the ambulance. His legs are completely numb. Eddie is right there beside him helping him into the ambulance with Chimney.

“Make sure she’s okay. Check yourselves out too. The water was frigid,” Bobby says, “Update me as soon as you know anything.” 

Buck barely hears a word he says, too focused on the little girl in his arms. 

Eddie nods, “We will, Cap.” 

Bobby closes the door and hits the back and Hen starts the ambulance. 

“Buck… Buck I need you to lay her down so I can check her over,” Chimney says gently.

Buck doesn’t let her go.

“Baby, she needs to be checked over,” Eddie says putting a hand on his shoulder.

Buck looks at him with teary eyes before placing her on the stretcher. 

Chim hooks her up to the machines and checks her over. 

“She’s freezing,” Chim says grabbing the emergency blankets and wrapping her up. Eddie takes his jacket off and hands it to Chim. Chim wraps her up in it. Suddenly they hear her heart monitor flat line. 

“Shit! She’s crashing,” Chim yells. “Starting CPR.”

Buck panics. No, this beautiful precious soul can’t lose her life like this. She just can’t. She’s barely a year old. She has so much life ahead of her.

“Buck, Evan, relax baby!” Eddie tries his best to calm Buck.

“Eddie, she’s so little. She can’t go like this!” Buck cries.

“And she won’t, Buckaroo. She’s a fighter.” Chim says as he continues with CPR. 

Eddie helps Chimney with CPR and oxygen and a few tense moments they hear her heartbeat return. They breathe a sigh of relief. 

A full body shiver goes through Buck’s body.

Chimney looks at him and frowns, “Buck you okay?” he asks.

“Yeah… yeah I’m fine,” he replies. He shivers again.

“Let me check you out. Eddie watch her please.” 

Eddie nods. 

“Chim… I’m fine… just make sure she’s okay,” he insists through chattering teeth

“Buck, I did all I can for her. The rest is for the doctors to do,” Chim says. 

He pulls out his stethoscope and puts it over Buck’s chest. He frowns. 

“Buck, you feeling tired?” 

Buck frowns at him, “Yeah a bit.” 

“Yeah okay…” Chim pauses.

Eddie looks at Chimney, “What’s wrong, man?” 

“I think Buck has hypothermia. The water was below freezing,” Chim explains.

“Is he going to be okay?” Eddie asks. He notices the baby starting to visibly shiver.

“He’ll be okay, we just need to get all three of you warm,” Chim says. 

Eddie scoops the little girl into his arms trying to get her warmed up with his body heat. She was still unconscious and his heart broke for her. 

The ambulance pulls to a stop and a nurse pulls open the back doors ushering them all outside. 

Eddie hands the little girl off and steps down from the ambulance. Buck is right behind him and he’s glad otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to catch him when he stumbles into him as he takes a step. 

“Wow, okay. I think you’re hypothermia is stage two right now. We need to get you out of these wet clothes and checked out. Eddie how are you feeling?” Chimney asks as he grabs Buck from the other side. 

“I’m fine, I’m just a little cold. Buck was almost submerged completely under the water when he was checking out the driver,” he says.

“Okay, that explains a lot. Take him in too.” Chim says. 

The nurses nod and lead Buck inside along with the baby.

“Eddie, you need to get checked out too.”

“I will once Buck gets checked out,” Eddie says.

Hen comes around the ambulance, “Chim we got another accident. All hands on deck.” 

Chim nods, “Eddie, let us know how everything is. Call us when you need a ride home.” 

Eddie nods and disappears into the hospital looking for Buck. 

*

By the time Eddie finds Buck he’s already been stripped from his wet clothes and shoved into a bed surrounded by blankets and heating pads on top of the others. 

He’s hooked up to a heart monitor. 

“How is he?” Eddie asks the doctor.

“His heart rate is a little slow and he appears to be lethargic, which is a sign of hypothermia. We want to keep him warm and make sure his heart rate returns to normal and remains stable before we discharge him. He should be fine within a couple hours,” the doctor explains. 

Eddie nods, “How’s the little girl?” he asks.

“She’s being checked out. Still not conscious which is a little worrying. She was also upside down for quite some time with frigid water running just under her head.” 

“Have you been able to contact any other family members? Her father? Anyone?” Buck asks.

“Unfortunately not, we are waiting for your team to find us some identification of either her or her mother.” 

Eddie sighs and nods looking towards Buck who has tears in his eyes again. 

“Do you need to be checked out?” the doctor asks.

Eddie shakes his head, “I’m fine. I would appreciate some dry pants though,” he says.

“Of course, I’ll send someone. You’ll be staying here I presume?”

“Yeah, not leaving my man until he’s okay.” Eddie says. 

The doctor smiles, nodding at them before leaving. 

Buck shivers again. 

Eddie slips out of his boots.

“Eddie…”

“Yeah, querido?” 

“Do you think she’s going to be okay?” he asks.

“I hope to God she is,” Eddie says. 

Buck sniffles burrowing further under the covers. Eddie’s heart breaks. Buck has always been an emotional man, always took every loss, every job, every rescue to heart. Especially when it involved children and babies. 

“It’ll be okay, honey.” Eddie slips off his wet pants and slips into the bed with Buck, pullingpulls him into his arms while Buck nuzzles into his chest.

A nurse knocks on the door before stepping inside with a pair of pants.

“Just gonna leave these here. Let us know if you need anything,” she says.

Eddie nods, grateful. “Thank you.” 

She smiles and leaves the room. 

*

About half an hour later Buck stirs against Eddie’s chest. 

“You feeling better?” Eddie asks.

Buck nods against him, “Yeah, but I can’t get the little girl out of my head. We don’t even know her name.” 

Eddie sighs, he couldn’t get that precious girl out of his head either. 

“Do you want me to go check on her?” he asks.

Buck nods again, “Please.” 

“Okay.” Eddie kisses the top of his head and gets out of the bed. He slips into the pants that were left for him and makes his way outside the room. He goes to the children’s ward and steps up to the front desk.

“Hi, how can I help you?” the lady asks.

“Hi, I’m a firefighter with the 118. Eddie Diaz. I was wondering about a baby who was brought in about an hour ago. She was in the car that overturned into the ravine.” 

“Oh yes. She’s still unconscious but stable for now.” 

“Did you find her family? Or her name?” Eddie asks.

“Her name is Tesha Singh, her mother Meher Singh was her only family. There is no one else,” the lady explains.

Eddie’s heart clenches painfully. 

“Oh…” Fuck how was he going to tell Buck that the only family this little girl had is dead?

“Would you like to see her?” she asks.

“I… uh… yeah.” 

“C’mon, I’ll take you to her,” she says.

Eddie nods and follows after her. She stops outside the room and gestures for him to go in. 

“Remember to wash your hands,” she says.

He steps in, washing his hands at the sink for a good thirty seconds with soap and water before drying them on a paper towel. He carefully approaches the little bed. She looks so small with wires surrounding her, an IV in her hand, and an oxygen tube in her nose. Eddie clenches his jaw. How could life be so cruel? He goes over to her slowly. Her breathing is slow and her monitor is steady. She looks like she is sleeping peacefully.

“I can’t believe she survived after hanging upside down over frigid waters for over fourteen hours,” the receptionist says.

“Fourteen?!” Eddie turns to look at her.

“Yeah, you didn’t know? They found video footage of the car going over the side from fourteen hours ago,” she explains.

“No, oh god, that’s awful.” 

“Yeah, she’s a real miracle baby,” she says.

Eddie nods, turning back to look at her. He softly runs his finger over her hand and she turns her hand over to clutch at it tightly. 

“Shit, she grabbed my finger. I think she’s waking up,” Eddie says urgently. He gently runs a hand over her head. 

“I’ll grab the doctor,” she says already halfway out the door. 

*

“She’s looking a lot better than she was when she was brought in,” the doctor says once he finishes checking her over. “We got her hydrated and warmed up. Seems like she’s responding well to all treatments.” 

Eddie nods, “When do you think she’ll wake up?” he asks.

“From the way she’s responding to your touch, I don’t think it will be too long but I can’t guarantee anything.” 

“Eddie?” 

Eddie turns to the door to see Buck standing there.

“Buck, what are you doing out of bed?” Eddie asks.

“The doctor cleared me. Says I’m good to go home.” 

Eddie notices he’s wearing Eddie’s jacket, holding his own wet one in his hands, along with the rest of their clothes in a bag.

“How is she?” Buck asks, dropping their stuff in the corner of the room and washing his hands before he comes over to them.

“She’s looking a lot better than before,” Eddie says.

“Did they find her family?” Buck asks looking at her tiny hand holding Eddie’s finger.

“Uh, she… her mom was her only family,” Eddie says softly.

“What?” Buck looks at him in shock before looking back at Tesha. “She… she doesn’t have anyone else?” 

“No…” 

Buck’s eyes well up with tears. 

“Eddie, it’s almost Christmas, she’s going to be all alone.”

“I know.”

“It’s not fair.” Buck runs a hand through her mop of dark hair.

“I know, baby.” Eddie sighs putting one of his hands on Buck’s back while Tesha curled her hand around the other. 

*

Buck and Eddie finally manage to pull themselves away from Tesha and make their way home. They let Christopher sleep between them that night, holding on to him just a little tighter than normal.

The next day at work is rough. Eddie knows that Buck’s mind is still on sweet little Tesha. He doesn’t know how to help his finac é and he doesn’t know how to help Tesha. He’s sitting scrolling on his phone when he ends up searching the meaning of Tesha’s name. 

_ Survivor. _

A series of emotions run through his body. Survivor is right. This baby managed to survive fourteen hours hanging upside down in a car with frigid water flowing right under her head. There is no way she’s made it this far only to be shoved into foster care. An idea forms in his mind and he’s not even sure it’s possible. He glances at Buck who is hunched over his coffee mug. He doesn’t want to get Buck’s hopes up, not before he clears everything. 

After work he goes to pick up Christopher from school. 

“Daddy!” 

“Hey buddy! How was school?” he says while helping Christopher into the truck.

“It was good.”

“That’s good, so I have a question for you,” he says.

“Yeah?”

“Remember when you were asking for a sibling?” 

“Am I going to be a brother?!” Christopher asks excitedly. 

“Uh, do you still want to be a big brother?” he asks buckling Christopher in. 

“Yes! Yes I do!” 

“Are you sure? You can change your mind right now but not later,” Eddie says.

“Yes daddy, I’ll be the best brother ever! Promise.” 

Eddie’s heart melts as he gives Christopher a hug, “Okay, superman. I know you will, but look, I have to clear some things up and make sure this is possible before anything, okay?” 

“Okay daddy.” 

“I need you to promise me you won’t tell papa until everything is finalized,” Eddie says.

“Okay, I promise.” 

“I love you, mijo,” Eddie kisses Christopher’s forehead.

“I love you too.” Christopher wraps his arms around Eddie’s neck. 

“Okay, I’m going to drop you off at home with papa and then I’m going to go see if we can do this okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Eddie gets into the driver’s seat and calls Buck. 

_ “Hello?” _

“Hey baby, it’s me. You home yet?” Eddie asks starting the truck.

“Yeah, just got home.” 

“Okay, I need to take care of some things but I’m going to drop Christopher off first.” 

“Okay, is everything okay?” Buck asks. 

“Yeah querido, everything is fine,” Eddie says.

“Okay then.” 

Eddie drives home and gets out of the truck. 

“Remember what I said?” Eddie asks as he helps Christopher out of the truck.

Christopher nods and uses his fingers to mime closing a zipper over his mouth. 

Eddie laughs, “Atta boy.” 

Christopher smiles and they make their way to the door. 

Buck opens it and lets them in, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Eddie leans in and kisses him. “I gotta go. I’ll be back in a couple hours. You want me to grab pizza on the way back?” 

“Please, I don’t feel like cooking,” Buck says leaning into Eddie.

“Okay.” He kisses Buck one more time before leaving again. 

*

He makes his way back to the hospital and towards Tesha’s room. He knocks before stepping in. No one is in the room and he can hear her crying. Eddie quickly makes his way over to her and pick her up in his arms before he can even think. 

He rocks her gently and she immediately calms down. He breathes a sigh of relief as he looks down at her face. She looks a lot rosier than she did yesterday. She blinks up at him and Eddie’s heart melts. If they can’t adopt this sweet baby, Eddie’s heart is going to break. 

Just then a nurse walks into the room with a bottle. She looks surprised to see him there but recognizes him from previous interactions. 

“Mr. Diaz? You can’t be in here,” she says.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I just… she was crying and no one was here,” Eddie says tightening his grip on Tesha. 

“It’s okay. I just went to get her some milk. We are trying to see if she can keep it down,” the nurse, Mia, explains. 

“Has a social worker been in to see her yet?” Eddie asks.

“Yes sir, she’s going to come by again soon.” 

“Oh.” 

“Were you hoping to talk to her?” 

Eddie looks down at Tesha, who’s squirming in his arms, before looking back at Mia again.

“Yeah…”

“Is it case related?” 

“No… more personal…” 

Mia’s eyes light up in understanding, “Oh. Well, in that case would you like to try feeding her for me? I have a couple more babies to check on.” 

“Oh? Uh is that okay?” Eddie couldn’t help but feel nervous, even though he’s fed a baby before.

“Yeah, it’s okay. I trust you. I know you,” Mia says as she hands him the bottle. “I’ll be back in a couple minutes to check on her.” 

Eddie nods taking the bottle from her. 

She flashes him with a hopeful smile,“I hope you get what you’re here for.” 

Eddie nods and smiles at her, “Me too.” 

After Mia leaves Eddie sits down on the chair with Tesha being careful of all the IV’s and wires hanging from her. 

He gently brings the bottle to her lips and she opens up immediately. She’s about halfway done when Mia comes back in followed by, who Eddie assumes is, a social worker. 

“Ellen, this is Eddie Diaz, he’s a firefighter with the one-eighteen, he was there when they rescued her. Eddie this is Ellen Black, she’s the social worker in charge of Tesha’s case.” 

Eddie stands up and holds out his hand. 

“Nice to meet you,” he says.

“You too,” Ellen says accepting his hand. “Are you here to check on Tesha?” she asks.

Eddie glances at Mia. 

“I’ll give you two some privacy,” she says. “Hit the alarm if you need anything.” 

He nods at her gratefully. Once she’s gone Eddie looks at Ellen.

“Actually I was hoping to talk to you,” Eddie says.

“Oh? What about? Did you find any family of hers?” Ellen asks taking a seat in front of him. 

“No, that’s actually what I wanted to talk about. I was thinking of adopting her, I just want to know if that’s possible and what the process would be?” 

“Oh! Oh… well if you’re serious I can take a look at the process for you.” 

“I am, I’m very serious.” Eddie says. 

“Okay. Well of course we’re going to have a full background check on you and everyone in your home and we’ll have to see if you meet the requirements for adopting. If we don’t see any issues we can proceed.” 

Eddie nods, “How long do you need?”

“About a week to do all the checks and of course we’ll have to do a house inspection. Also you’ll need to sign a couple documents.” 

“Okay, do you think it can be done before Christmas? I don’t want her to be without family for her first Christmas.” 

Ellen smiles softly, “I’ll see what I can do.” 

*

And that was that. Ellen did her best to prioritize Eddie and Buck’s case. She looked through the files Eddie had provided her. They manage to approve everything and even managed an inspection of their house when Buck was at work. They also met Christopher that day and he was very excited about getting a baby sister. The only thing left was for Eddie to give Buck the adoption papers and for the social workers to interview Buck. 

Day by day Tesha’s health improved and she was approved to go home, hopefully to her new forever home. 

*

Buck would visit Tesha everyday without even knowing she was soon going to be  _ their _ daughter. Eddie knows he wants to bring it up but he just doesn’t know how. He could see Buck is starting to care for her the same way he cares for Christopher.

During work that day Eddie gets a call from Ellen. He looks at her number and excuses himself from the table as he goes over to the side to take the call. Buck frowns at him but doesn’t say anything. 

When he comes back to the table it’s hard to keep a straight face but he manages.

“Who was that?” Buck asks. 

“Oh, uh, just a friend,” he answers cooly

Buck frowns but nods. He notices Eddie has been off for a couple weeks and he doesn’t know what’s going on with Eddie. He’s starting to get worried but he isn’t sure what to do about it. He leaves it alone for now, because at some point Eddie would talk to him. Hopefully.

*   
That night after they put Christopher to sleep, Eddie grabs the file from his dresser drawer and goes to find Buck. 

Buck is sitting on the couch watching ‘Say Yes to the Dress’ with the volume low. Eddie smiles as he leans over the back of the couch to kiss Buck’s cheek. 

Buck looks up at him and notices Eddie beaming at him. 

“What’s happening?” he asks suspiciously.

Eddie chuckles, “So I have a present for you…” he says, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement.

“A present? There’s still a week till Christmas, baby,” he says squinting at Eddie.

“I know but this needs to happen now.” He comes around the couch and sits down beside Buck.

“Okay…” Buck looks at him in confusion. 

Eddie hands him an envelope and Buck grabs it. Eddie’s suddenly nervous. He really hopes he wasn’t reading Buck wrong and that he really did want this.

Buck opens it hesitantly. He pulls out the papers and looks them over. When he looks back up at Eddie he’s got tears in his eyes.

“What’s this?” he asks.

“Adoption papers for Tesha,” Eddie says.

“You’re serious?” 

“I’m serious.”

“What about Christopher? What about the process?”

“Baby, everything is done. I’ve talked to Christopher. They’ve checked us out. The only thing remaining is your signature and an interview with you. That’s it. Then she’s ours. She’ll legally be our daughter.” 

Because she was already their daughter. They had visited her everyday at the hospital. They fed her, they played with her. She was  _ theirs _ . All that was left was a piece of paper making it official. That’s all. 

“I… are we… are we ready for this?” Buck asks.

“Baby, we’re already raising Christopher together. He already considers you his papa. You’ve signed his adoption papers. You’re a wonderful father to Christopher, you’ll be an amazing one for Tesha too. We’re going to be married soon, cari ño. We can do it . She deserves a home and a happy family.” Eddie takes Buck’s hands into his, hazel eyes growing misty as his chest grew tight with affection. “Why can’t it be us? We’re capable of taking care of her, of loving her and she’s already so attached with us and we’re attached to her too. ” 

“Fuck… okay. Shit. Let’s have another baby together,” Buck replies, voice choked with emotions.

Eddie hands him a pen and he signs the papers before putting the documents down on the table and swinging his leg over Eddie’s lap and straddling him. 

“Fuck, I love you so much,” Buck whispers before leaning in and kissing him. 

Eddie smiles against his lips and kisses him back, tears filling his eyes. Holy shit, they were going to have a daughter. 

*

Of course Buck passes his interview with flying colours. Who could ever hate Buck? He was a six foot two energetic puppy. He is caring, he’s loving, he’s responsible and he’s an amazing soul. Eddie doesn’t know how he got so lucky with Buck but he was damn well going to cherish that man for the rest of their lives.

*

The morning of Christmas Eve, Buck wakes up Eddie at the ass crack of dawn because he’s so nervous. 

“Baby, relax,” Eddie says as he runs a soothing hand down his arm.

“I can’t Eddie! What if she doesn’t like us? What if we mess up? What if  _ I _ mess up?” Buck mumbles sitting up in bed.

Eddie sits up beside him and pulls him into his arms. 

“C ari ño, you’re already a wonderful papa. She already loves you so much and I know you love her just as much. Look, you won’t mess up, baby. You’re a natural.” 

“I’m scared,” Buck whispers.

“I know you are. I was too when I found out that Shannon was pregnant but everything turned out fine. Everything is going to be fine, babe.” 

“God I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Now c’mon, let’s go get our daughter,” Eddie says.

“Fuck this is really happening, she’s really going to be ours.”

“She was ours the day we saved her from that car.”

Buck nods. She was theirs. Their miracle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so obviously the adoption process is not accurate and there are a lot more steps involved but c'mon, it's Christmas, and I'm taking liberties.
> 
> Send me prompts or asks on my tumblr --> [@bamfbuddie](https://bamfbuddie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Ask Eddie questions --> [askeddiediaz-118](https://askeddiediaz-118.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Join us on the buddie discord --> [Link](https://discord.gg/wD6WSfw)


End file.
